smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Village Revival
"The Smurf Village Revival" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is considered the closing story for the "Smurfed Behind" saga and the end of The Lost Year. Plot Summary Shortly after the Smurfs had returned from their time-traveling trip, they immediately transported themselves to the Smurf Village using Dreamy's magic whistle and had Empath hooked up to life support machines that Handy had developed using his smurferator technology. They succeeded in keeping his body alive, but Empath's brain functions were not taking over. Polaris sensed that Empath was in a coma and that it could take a while for him to recover from it, if he ever does. The other Smurfs tried to keep company with Empath during this state in the hopes that he would hear them and recover soon. However, the village was in low spirits: they were uncertain about Empath's fate and they wouldn't know what to do without him. As if an answer to their prayers, a traveling missionary by the name of Benedictus appeared to them to offer comfort to the Smurfs through the teachings of a spiritual being he calls God. Benedictus exhibited supernatural power that Clumsy was the first recipient of, causing him to walk around confidently without bumping into anything. The Smurfs took the missionary into their village where he shared his teachings with them. Papa Smurf was suspicious of this visitor at first, and became concerned for his little Smurfs when Benedictus' supernatural power was causing them to fall to the ground, writhe uncontrollably, laugh hysterically, and even speak in strange unintelligible languages. However, Benedictus slowly won over most of the Smurfs in the village with the exception of Grandpa Smurf, Polaris Psyche, Wild Smurf, and Baby Smurf -- the first and last of which sensed something evil about this missionary, which the converted Smurfs simply wrote off as being a "Jezebel spirit". Grandpa Smurf's suspicions were confirmed one night when he saw Benedictus secretly talking to his true master, which turned out to be Lucifer. Things got ugly when the converted Smurfs turned against everything in the Smurf Village and also turned against the non-converted Smurfs to destroy them as Benedictus now charged them to do. Retreating into the infirmary where Empath was still in a coma, the non-converted Smurfs now saw Traveler Smurf briefly appearing next to Empath with a young Smurfling girl from the future, whom Empath in his comatose state, still believing he is on a journey to rescue his fellow Smurfs, realized was his future daughter Psycheliana. After Traveler and Psycheliana disappeared, Empath awoke, glad to be alive again, but now realizing that the village is under the thrall of Benedictus. Empath now joined the non-converts to help the converted Smurfs see reason that they are being used by Benedictus, but they now turned against Empath. Through Baby Smurf's power and the help of Tapper, who was secretly pretending to be under the missionary's power, the spell Benedictus had over the converted Smurfs was broken. The missionary was revealed to be a Viperion, who sought to destroy the Smurfs through their spirits. Realizing that he couldn't control the Smurfs any longer, Benedictus fled from the village as the Smurfs chased him out of it. They now also saw that Empath was awake and alive again, and that night they had a celebration not only for Empath's 156th birthday (albeit a few weeks late) but also for Baby Smurf's new name which was Miracle. Quotes "Blaspheming the Holy Spirit? You blaspheme the true Holy One by claiming your miracles are from God, you serpentine deceiver!" : - Tapper when he turns against Benedictus "We not only owe Empath a debt of gratitude for what he has smurfed, we also owe him an apology for not being here to smurf his last smurfday." : - Papa Smurf at Empath's 156th birthday celebration "Because of the miracle this Baby Smurf has accomplished in helping us to smurf home, I hereby give this child a new name that shall be his forever...the name of Miracle Smurf." : - Papa Smurf at Empath's 156th birthday celebration "This smurf couldn't think of a better smurfday present than having your friends, your family...and your loved one...all come home to celebrate it. And this is one smurfday celebration that was worth the wait." : - Empath at his 156th birthday celebration Notes * As for Empath wearing a white hat in the accompanying picture, it's most likely that his regular clothes got damaged during his fight with Heftargan. With very little time to find Empath's clothes when they got him into the infirmary, the Smurfs simply used a white hat. * Grouchy, a confirmed grouch who hates hugs, allows Tapper to give him one when they visit Empath alone in the infirmary and Grouchy tearfully tries to talk to Empath about how he feels towards him. * The song "I Ran", which was intended to be Empath's birthday gift for his 155th birthday party, was now played at his 156th birthday party. Songs * "Be Unto Your Name" * "Doxology" * "Comfortably Numb" * "Living In Heaven" * "How Great Thou Art" * "Missionary Man" * "Sympathy For The Devil" * "Devil In Disguise" * "Holy Smoke" * "Here Comes The Feeling" * "I Ran" (portion played during Empath's birthday party) * "Don't Cry" (closing credits) Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Vanity - Mark Meer * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Wild Smurf - Scott Menville * Grandpa Smurf - Peter Reneday * Nanny - Susan Boyd * Traveler - Garrett Wang * Psycheliana - Tara Strong * Benedictus - Kelsey Grammer (preacher form), Gideon Emery (true form) Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf events Category:Smurfed Behind saga